


CLOWN PEDO GETS FUCKED BY BIG BOOBED BLONDE

by SWAGVAMPIRE



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Choking, Clubbing, Cock & Ball Torture, Eye Licking, Help, High Heels, I Don't Even Know, Licking, M/M, PWP without Porn, Please Kill Me, Rats, S&M, Sexy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAGVAMPIRE/pseuds/SWAGVAMPIRE
Summary: YOU'LL NUT UR PANTS IF U READ THIS s <3
Relationships: Dio Brando/Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	CLOWN PEDO GETS FUCKED BY BIG BOOBED BLONDE

Hisoka pulled on his stilletos, they were 12 inches at least he knew that was how Dio liked it. The plan was for them to meet up at a club 12 o clock sharp, Hisoka continued putting on his Kylie Jenner lip gloss. "What should I wear?" His long pointy nails danced around his hangers looking at his options. After trying on some clothes he went with a rat costume. He checked his phone, took a quick selfie #ratclown #sexyrat and went off to the club.

Hisoka opened up the doors of the club, he pulled down the collar his his rat costume trying to show off some cleavage. He had to seduce Dio, or else he'd be given a swirly or worse. With that thought in mind he danced his way through the club looking for the sexy man. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING" Hisoka shouted at the girl who stepped on his tail, "s-sorry" Hisoka cut her off with a hiss and scurried away. Hisoka exited the club and went into the alleyway, bugs crawled on him and flys went in his hair. "D-dio?" Hisoka blurted out walking closer to the dark figure, the person turned around.

"Hisoka.... youre late" Dio strutted up to him his heels clicking on the pavement, gosh that leather top he was wearing looked so good. Suddenly dio grabbed the collar of his rat costume and whispered in his ear. "You know what will happen if you dont behave, right darling?" The blondes hand slithered up to Hisokas neck and gave it a light warning squeeze, Dio smirked and pushed him away. Hisoka tripped on his stilletos and fell on the hard floor, his head hitting the ground. The pain of the injury left Hisokas vision blurry, head throbbing in pain. Dio stepped on Hisokas crotch, stabbing him with his heels.

"D-DIO!" Hisoka cried out in pain, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "PLEASE MORE I AM BUT A MERE RAT STEP ON ME" Dio chuckled how pathetic he is, "If you say so, you dirty little stinker" He lifted his feet up on his rib cage and slid one down to his throat. "Hisoka baby" Hisoka glanced up, "Y-yes Dio?" "I want you to sing WAP while I do a little something, and if you dont" Dio crouched down "I'll shank the little rat beneath me" He smiled and got back up, both feet on each side of Hisoka trapping him. "Yes lord Dio" Dio clapped his hands "Good, now the fun begins" He said in a low voice.

"Theres some whores in this house, theres some whores in this house" Dio bops his head to the music walking around the alleyway picking up something. Hisoka knew better than to move, "Wet ass p word make that pull out game weak, y-yeuh" Hisoka stopped singing upon seeing what Dio was collecting... bugs, big and small ones, they all had little dirty legs, and were wiggling all around. He went close to Hisoka licking his eyes shut while he dropped the buggies in the rat suit. "Why arent you singing?" Hisokas face dropped, he was so scared of the bugs that he forgot. "D-dio im so s- lord dio please f-forgive me, ILL DO ANYTHING ILL EVEN LICK YOUR TOES" Hisoka pulled off Dios heels and lifted his feet up to his face, inserting his tonuge in between the mans toes. "You humans have such strange ways of gratifying yourselves..." 'You're a human dumbo' Hisokas thought was interrupted by Dios foot in his face. 

"For your punishment Im going to play Ben Sharpio Wap Remix on loop while I shank you" Hisoka glanced at Dio with pleading eyes, "PLZ NO I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS" Dio pulled out a knife and placed it up against Hisokas throat, "You mean that dumb child Gon? Ha yeah right, shut the fuck up hoe" Dio bitch slapped Hisoka and pulled out his flip phone, the bugs in Hisokas rat suit started dancing to the music. Dio came up to Hisoka and taped him to a garabge can, "lovelyyyyy" Hisoka sobbed he wanted to see Gon, OHHHHH GON~ 

Dio started to torture dance to WAP, he spun around throwing knifes at Hisoka none of them hit. Dio danced his way up to Hisoka, "Kiddo why didnt you sing WAP?" Hisoka had no time to answer as Dio stabbed Hisoka his shanking knife getting all dirty. Hisokas vision started going dark, "Ushy Gushy my pussy he wanna take a look... y" Hisoka liftes his head one last time, Dio smiled and waved. Hisoka died. Lolz

Dio took down his body and started to torture dance on it, sans suddenly appeared. "SANS DADDY" Dio did the spilts on Hisokas dead body and winked. 

Sans nut his pants becuz of Dio.

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME GUESS U LOVED IT
> 
> PLZ WHY DIF I WDTIE THIS I HAVE NO RECOLLECTION AT ALL W HA. T


End file.
